


Daring to Drift

by Daecus



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: CrossDrift, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daecus/pseuds/Daecus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drift gets overheated and Crosshairs has to do something about it to help his waifu. Inspired by this: http://wiingu.tumblr.com/post/91727031641/hiiii-i-just-wanted-to-let-you-know-that-seeing-your</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daring to Drift

Crosshairs frowned as his long-time frienemy lay on the grass in front of the Yeagers' sprinkler, a pool of water gathering underneath him, which started tinting brown with mud. "C'mon, Drift. It ain't that hot. Yeah, it's a bit arid, but it ain't unmanageable, and I'm the one with the coattails, so I should know." He elicited nothing more than an agonized moan from Drift, who still refused to lift himself off of the muddy grass. "Ugh." Crosshairs facepalmed before kneeling down to prod Drift. "C'mon, mate. Get up. You're gonna ruin your finish-"  
  
The green Autobot immediately stopped talking when he brushed a servo against Drift's frame, which seemed unusually hot, even with the added heat of the Texas weather taken into account. Despite Drift's designated special sprinkler spot, Drift felt hotter than expected. Gingerly, Crosshairs picked up his sparkmate to take to the shady sanctuary of the Yeagers' barn. His suspicions piqued as Drift's heat warmed the metal on Crosshairs's back uncomfortably.  
  
As Crosshairs walked as smoothly as he could, Drift groaned, "Ugh, it's too hot," drooping his head on Crosshairs's shoulder.  
  
"Is the heat _really_ that bad for you? Are your cooling fans dysfunctional, or something?" Crosshairs huffed irritably, though his worries increased exponentially by the second as he trudged with the poor samurai giving off heat like a furnace on his back.  
  
"Gomen!" Drift apologized, clinging tighter onto his berthmate when he started slipping. He moaned in suffering under the sweltering heat, spurring Crosshairs to pick up the pace, though the jarring motions caused even more agony for Drift. Crosshairs became annoyed at his inability to alleviate Drift's woes.  
  
He deposited Drift inside the barn, head propped by a pile of hay. Crosshairs paced around the barn, thinking, "Overheating... overheating... What's the treatment for overheating, again?" He scratched the back of his helm, thoroughly wishing that the cranky old medic Ratchet were still around. Sure, he was a pain in the aft to have around, but the old docbot could mitigate Drift's suffering in a snap.  
  
Crosshairs groaned in frustration. He had dealt with overheating before, but he had been the one with obscenely high temperatures, and Drift had taken care of him. The green Corvette looked back upon his younger years on Cybertron, when he had gone on drinking sprees, Drift tagging along just to make sure he didn't cause too much trouble. One night, he had gotten roaring drunk with enough Engex to knock out a whole battlefield of rookie drinkers. Drift had carried his overheated aft back to their apartment, even though he was pretty sure he had barfed on him once or twice during the trip.  
  
The sound of clattering metal pulled Crosshairs out of his reminiscing as he turned to see Drift shivering, despite the muggy heat. Crosshairs scrounged around to finally discover a towel large enough to dry Drift off from the sprinkler water and wipe off any mud he'd gotten on the both of them. He thought harder, suddenly remembering one of the steps Drift had taken to look after his drunk/ halfway passed out and overheated younger self.  
  
Crosshairs rushed out of the barn to the Yeagers' house, knocking quickly before finding Tessa's room and sticking his face close to the window. Tessa gave a short shriek, but Crosshairs asked anyway. "Oi, Tess! You got any ice and trash bags?"  
  
Tessa brushed hair behind an ear, thinking agonizingly slowly before answering, "Yeah, we have blocks of ice in the freezer in the barn. The trash bags shouldn't be too far from where you found them to use them for... Hey, you're not making giant water balloons, again, are you? Just leave poor Drift alone. He's already-"  
  
"NoI'mnot!" Crosshairs replied quickly before bolting back to the barn, Tessa looking back out the window at him in puzzlement. Crosshairs almost crashed through the giant barn doors, opening them just in time to let himself through. Skidding to a halt, he scanned the area for the... freezer! He dipped a hand down to quickly grab a garbage bag and grabbed all the ice blocks from the freezer he could find. The Yeagers wouldn't mind him "borrowing" them for a bit. With shaking fingers, Crosshairs managed to tie the bag closed before placing it on Drift's forehead. The samurai Autobot managed to emit an appreciative moan.  
  
What else? What else? Blankets! Right. Crosshairs looked around some more, but he failed to spot anything of the sort large enough for Drift. He gritted his teeth in frustration, crossing his arms over his chest as he gazed down at the immobile samurai. The swing of his coattails caught Crosshairs's eye.  
  
 _Oh, no._ He looked around to make sure there really was no alternative before settling down on top of Drift. Yes, Crosshairs's coattails could serve as a blanket and help Drift break his fever, but it made the Corvette look absolutely _ridiculous_ lying on top of Drift like that. He hoped no one would walk in on them at this inopportune moment.  
  
"Crosshairs," Drift complained, "You're too hot."  
  
"Shut up, if you know what's good fer ya!" Crosshairs snapped moodily. Dumb Drift couldn't take care of himself, oh nooo. Dumb Drift just _had_ to be that one friend who pulled him out of the bar in Cybertron when Crosshairs had had too much to drink.  
  
"Urusai, bakaaaaa," Drift drawled, starting to enjoy Crosshairs's company. Still with optics closed, Drift pecked a kiss on Crosshairs's cheek before settling back down. Crosshairs responded by immaturely blowing a raspberry at him. He rested his cheek on the Bugatti's chest plates, closing his optics to focus on the irregular ventilation patterns of his partner. Drift's intakes started to slow as his temperature lowered, not needing the additional air to cool his systems so much.  
  
Drift opened an optic and rubbed it with the back of his hand before using a digit to boop Crosshairs's nose. Crosshairs expressed his previous concern as coolly as he could. "You okay, mate? Ya had me worried there for a minute."  
  
Drift squeezed Crosshairs's nose before moving on to pinch his cheek plates. "Hai. Arigato, Crosshairs-sama. You might be a dumb waifu, but you're the _best_ dumb waifu."  
  
"Gee, thanks," Crosshairs said before he flicked Drift's nose, causing him to yelp. "But don'tcha know that now comes the fun part?" Drift furrowed his brow plates in confusion before uttering another startled yelp as Crosshairs hoisted him up on his shoulder, carrying him out of the barn.  
  
"Crosshairs?! **Nani kore**?!" Drift shouted as he lightly beat Crosshairs's back with a fist.  
  
"Gonna have some sexy time with my sexy samurai waifu," Crosshairs responded, laughing as he bounded to the fields. The sun had started to set, so it wouldn't be too hard to find a cool, private place for them to have their fun. He laughed, and soon, Drift's giggles joined in.


End file.
